Efek Jutsu Terlarang(?)
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Nah apa kubilang, ternyata efek samping 'Jutsu Terlarang' ini se-begini kuatnya. Tuh bandel sih jadi pada kena getahnya kan? Seperti kata pepatah : "Sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga, ketimpuk durian, game over". XD Nah loh memang pada ngapain ini? Yuuk mari kita lihat sama-sama :v Oneshot / Sequel Jutsu Terlarang(?) / Semi-Canon / fic kolaborasi with my friend / Hope you like this :D


**Efek ****Jutsu Terlarang (?)**

**Disclamer **: _Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

_Efek __Jutsu Terlarang (?)_by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa&amp; Chisato-chan (nama aslinya ga kumasukkan :v teman kampusku yang mau ikut kolaborasi denganku sekaligus Betatest-ku yang suka Anime Naruto)

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto's Family / Konohamaru S. / Sarada U.

**Genre** : Family / Humor / Romance (nyempil dikit :v)

**Rate :**T+

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat), typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, semi-canon, Humor garing, dan sebangsanya. Sequel dari "**Jutsu Terlarang (?)**" dan tidak sepanjang fic lalu, karena ini merupakan sequel hahahaha… :v

**Summary** : Nah apa kubilang, ternyata efek samping 'Jutsu Terlarang' ini se-begini kuatnya. Tuh bandel sih jadi pada kena getahnya kan? Jadi, aku sarankan kalian jangan menggunakannya ya. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bisa menyebabkan kontroversi hati, gagal jantung, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Kebukti kan khukhukhu. Seperti kata pepatah : "Sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga, ketimpuk durian, game over". XD Nah loh memang pada ngapain ini? Yuuk mari kita lihat sama-sama :v

Disarankan membaca fic tentang "**Jutsu Terlarang (?)**" supaya lebih mengerti ceritanya.

**A/N**: Fic pertama yang kolaborasi setelah sekian lama tidak bisa berkolaborasi. Karena sebenarnya aku sempat bersama temanku yang lain membuat Naruto, tapi ya ujung-ujungnya ga kesampaian. Baru sekarang kesampaian lagi tapi dengan orang ya berbeda. Hope you like this :D

.

.

**Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading…..**

.

.

.

Dua bulan kurang satu hari setelah peristiwa itu. Di suatu pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan lembutnya menghapus dinginnya udara malam dan menandakan kalau saatnya orang-orang bangun dari mimpi indah mereka untuk mengawali hari. Sesosok pria berusia 30-an masih menggulingkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Sesosok gadis mungil berambut biru keunguan –khas sang ibunya- berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang masih tertidur pulas. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat melihat sang ayah yang paling di banggakannya masih dengan seenaknya bergelung dalam mimpinya.

"Tou-chan, bangun! Nanti terlambat loh." Ucap gadis mungil itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan sang ayah.

"Boruto-nii saja sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, kenapa Tou-chan susah sekali sih?" Keluh gadis kecil –Himawari- sambil berusaha membangunkan sang ayah.

"Hng.." Sepertinya sang ayah –Naruto- malah membalikkan badannya dan mendengkur kembali.

Himawari mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Tiba-tiba terpikir ide untuk membangunkan sang ayah.

'Sebenarnya Hima ga mau pake cara ini, tapi biar bangun deh.' Batin Himawari sambil memposisikan tubuh mungilnya di atas tubuh sang ayah. Kedua tangan mungilnya dia lemaskan sejenak. Dengan hembusan nafas dia mulai mengelitiki sang ayah.

"Hmmpphh…"

"Tou-chan, bangun atau Hima kelitikin terus nih." Ucap Himawari yang masih mengelitikinya.

"Hahahaha… a.. ampun.. hahahahaha…." Himawari terus-terusan mengelitikinya tanpa ampun karena ayahnya masih saja tidak bangun-bangun.

"Hi, Hima.. hahahahaha… I, iya… Tou-chan bangun hahahahahaha…" Naruto tak sanggup untuk tertawa lagi. Kalian tau, dibangunkan dengan cara di kelitikin itu kesiksa banget loh :v

"Mangkanya kalo bangun jangan susah Tou-chan." Kata Himawari sambil turun dari tubuh Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan mungilnya dan menggembungkan pipi tembemnya. Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi gadis kecilnya yang cemberut.

"Iya, iya.. Sini Tou-chan cium." Ucap Naruto sambil menggendong Himawari dan mengecup pipi tembemnya.

"Ukkhh, Tou-chan baauu. Buruan mandi, aku mau bantuin Kaa-chan siapin bekal buat Tou-chan." Kata Himawari saat dirinya diturunkan oleh sang ayah.

"Iya, Tou-chan mandi dulu deh." Gumam Naruto pasrah karena tidak bisa menyelami mimpinya kembali.

.

.

"Haaaah, segarnya-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaian khas ninja dan tak lupa jubah Nanadaime Hokage miliknya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tercium olehnya aroma harum masakan sang istri tercintanya –Hinata- sungguh menggugah selera. Saat berjalan, dirinya melihat sejenak kalender yang terpasang di dinding rumahnya.

'Akhirnya besok aku bisa makan ramen juga-ttebayo!' Batin Naruto tersenyum senang sambil melihat kalender.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Sapa sang istri sambil membawakan dua piring berisi nasi goreng buatannya. Dan Himawari membantu membawa satu piring lainnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Himawari pintar ya membantu Kaa-chan." Puji Naruto sambil mengusap puncak kepala Himawari. Yang di usap malah tersenyum senang. Lalu mereka bertiga duduk bersama untuk menyantap sarapan pagi buatan Hinata.

"Haaaah, masakanmu selalu enak Hinata." Puji Naruto tersenyum lebar. Yang di puji tersipu malu. Walau sudah menjadi istri dan ibu dua anak itu, tak pernah rona merah di wajah ayu-nya menghilang kalau melihat senyuman orang yang dicintainya yang bahkan dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya, Uzumaki Naruto – sang suami dan belahan jiwanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Boruto?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat Boruto sejak dia bangun.

"Boruto-kun sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Katanya ada tugas piket di kelasnya." Kata Hinata sambil membereskan piring-piring sambil dibantu Himawari.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ya." Pamit Naruto berjalan ke pintu rumah.

"Hati-hati Tou-chan!" Seru Himawari dari dapur. Hinata yang menaruh semua piring-piring itu menghampiri sang suami yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Naruto-kun ..." Panggil Hinata yang menghampiri Naruto di depan pintu.

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata.

"Besok pulang lah lebih cepat." Ucap Hinata sambil memegang tangan Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Memangnya ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto mulai menggoda Hinata dengan menarik wajah ayu miliknya.

Deru nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajah istrinya dan membuat ibu dari dua anak ini masih tetap merona. Kebiasaan lama belum hilang, tapi dimata Naruto sangat manis sekali.

'Manis banget istriku ini, rasanya ingin memakannya.' Batin Naruto tersenyum ala rubah. Ckckck mesum kali kau Naruto :v #Rasengan *aaampuuun

"Be, besok aku akan memasak ramen untuk Naruto-kun. Karena Naruto-kun sudah menepati janjinya padaku." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum namun tetap merona.

"Waaaah .. aku sangat merindukan ramen buatan Hinata!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyumanya yang lebar. Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah sang suami. Walau sudah menjadi sosok yang dewasa, namun sifat lamanya belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Huwaaah .. Sudah terlambat-ttebayo! Hinata, aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup singkat pipi Hinata dan berlari menuju pintu. "Aku berangkat." Teriak Naruto segera lari keluar rumah.

'Na, Naruto-kun' Hinata tertegun singkat sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena serangan mendadak dari sang suami, walau begitu tetap tersenyum manis dan kembali menutup pintu.

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan melihat kotak makan siang suaminya tercinta yang tertinggal di atas meja makan.

"Ya ampun. Kotak makan siangnya tertinggal." Pekik Hinata yang melihat kotak makan itu dari jauh dan berlari ke arah meja makan.

"Wah, Tou-chan kebiasaan nih." Ucap Himawari sweatdrop.

"Hima-chan, Kaa-chan mau ke kantor Tou-chan ya. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya." Ucap Hinata segera mengambil kotak makan siang Naruto dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi menyusul Naruto.

"Baik, Kaa-chan!"

.

.

"Hmhmhm~" Naruto bersenandung kecil berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Banyak orang yang berpapasan dengannya lalu menyapa dirinya. Hati kecilnya merasa senang, impiannya sejak kecil terwujud dan juga kondisi dunia sekarang benar-benar aman.

Saat berjalan menuju kantor Hokage, Naruto melewati tempat makan ramen langganannya sejak kecil sampai dia memiliki keluarga kecilnya bersama Hinata, yaitu Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto mencium aroma ramen yang begitu lezat.

"Waaahhh ... lezatnya ! Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit meneteskan air liurnya.

"Tidak-tidak ... Aku tidak boleh tergoda, aku tidak boleh goyah dattebayo!"Seru Naruto sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Bisa-bisa aku harus menunggu sebulan lagi untuk makan ramen." Lanjut Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Diliriknya sejenak kearah kedai itu lagi. Naruto merasakan aura dari kedai yang seolah-olah memanggilnya 'Ayo kesini, nikmatilah ramen yang lezat. Kau kan dari kecil sudah menikmatinya. Masa sang Hokage kalah sama istri. Dasar STI (Suami Takut Istri).'

Bofft ...

Muncul disamping pundak kiri Naruto yang mirip dengannya namun dengan sosok iblis dalam ukuran mini.

_**"Masuklah ke dalam. Ayo makan ramen yang lezat itu."**_Ucap devil Naruto.

Bofft ...

Muncul lagi disamping pundak kanan Naruto yang mirip dengannya namun dengan sosok malaikat dalam ukuran mini menghentikan ucapan sang devil.

_**"Jangan Naruto. Apa kau ingin menunggu satu bulan lagi ?"**_ Ucap angel Naruto.

_**"Jangan dengarkan apa kata**__** A**__**ngel**__**-**__**mu itu. Makanlah ramen kesukaanmu. Lagi pula Hinata kan tidak tau."**_ Ucap devil Naruto.

"_**Jangan lakukan itu. Kau bisa terkena dampak buruk."**_ Peringatan angel Naruto.

"Benar juga, Hinata kan tidak tau." Akhirnya Naruto goyah dan mulai berjalan menuju kedai itu.

_**"Hahaha akhirnya aku menang!"**___Seru devil Naruto.

_**"Aku merasakan akan ada hal buruk. Yasudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi saja deh."**___Ucap angel Naruto menghela nafas berat. Kedua Angel-Devil ini menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

.

.

"Halo paman, lama tidak jumpa." Ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam kedai. Pemilik kedai pun melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Oooh.. Halo Naruto. Lama kau tidak kemari." Ucap paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"He he.. Iya paman. Belakangan ini aku ada banyak urusan sehingga tidak bisa kemari." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di dekat etalase kedai itu.

"Pesan ramen jumbo-nya satu! Pake banyak 'naruto'nya ya!" Lanjut Naruto memesan ramen kesukaannya. Ayame yang melihat itu langsung segera membuatkan ramen untuk sang Hokage itu.

"Apakah kau sibuk dengan urusan desa, sampai-sampai tidak bisa kemari ?" Tanya paman Teuchi.

"Emmmm ... be, begitulah." Jawab Naruto tersenyum ragu.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto menjawab 'Iya aku memiliki urusan, tapi dengan istriku'. (ckckck.. malangnya nasibmu :v )

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu ...

"Ini dia. Ramen spesial untuk sang hokage kebanggaan Konoha." Ucap Ayame sambil menaruh ramen untuk Naruto.

"Waaaah .. Asiiik .. Selamat makan !" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Huwaaaa… enak sekali Dattebayo! Memang ramen Ichiraku paling top!" Seru Naruto karena sudah lama dia tidak memakan ramen.

Paman Teuchi memandang Naruto dengan senyuman yang hangat. Dalam hatinya ia berkata 'Sejak kecil sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah berubah. Malah aku semakin bangga dengannya. Benar-benar seseorang yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi desa.'

"Slurp .. Ada apa paman memandangiku ?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari kalau paman Teuchi memperhatikannya sambil menyeruput kuah ramen.

"Aaah .. tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto sampai lupa kalau dia harus buru-buru menuju kantor Hokage. Naruto tertawa dengan kerasnya karena membicarakan banyak hal dengan paman Teuchi.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat mendengar suara tawa Naruto yang begitu keras.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto-kun, tapi dari mana asalnya ?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencari asal suara Naruto.

Hinata berjalan sedikit kedepannya dan menemukan asal suara Naruto.

"Sepertinya suara Naruto-kun berasal dari sini ?" Tanya Hinata terheran.

"Ini kan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Aaahhh .. jangan-jangan Naruto ..." Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kedai ramen ichiraku. Dan terkejutlah Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang makan ramen sambil tertawa dengan pemilik kedai. Tak lupa 5 mangkuk ramen jumbo telah kosong berada disampingnya.

"Naruto-kun..." Panggil Hinata dengan suara lembut dengan senyum yang manis, namun jangan ditanya kalau auranya. :v Angel berubah menjadi Devil brooo.

'Glek'

Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menengok ke arah belakang dengan terbata-bata.

"Hi.. Hinata .." Ucap Naruto panik. "A.. Aku.. ano .." Naruto langsung membeku ditempat. Tak bisa lagi mengelak kalau sudah begini.

"Oooh .. Hinata-san. Apa kabar?" Tanya paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum ramah ke Hinata.

"Kabarku baik paman. Terima kasih sudah bertanya. Aah, maaf kalau aku tidak mampir dulu saat ini dan maaf kalau merepotkan." Balas Hinata sopan membungkuk singkat.

Tanpa ragu Hinata langsung menjewer telinga Naruto sambil berkata "Kau sudah berjanji, tapi melanggarnya, sungguh menyebalkan." Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ma.. Maaf Hinata. Tapi kan tinggal satu hari. Jadi tidak apa-apa ya." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan sakitnya jeweran Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan memasakkan ramen untukmu besok. Kau harus menunggu satu bulan lagi." Ucap Hinata tegas, walaupun di dalam hatinya dia tidak tega melihat suaminya tercinta seperti itu. Tapi hukuman harus diberikan agar tidak melakukan hal yang dapat merugikannya.

"Haaah ... satu bulan lagi ?" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen Hinata. Hidupku kosong tanpa makan ramen selama dua bulan, sekarang ditambah satu bulan." Ucap Naruto memelas masih tetap menahan pedih di telinganya. Hinata hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

"Naruto-kun, kau kan harus buru-buru ke kantor Hokage, iya kan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut dan masih menjewer Naruto.

'Glek' Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludah.

"Ayo sayang, aku antar ke kantor." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman yang manis. Hinata menjewer Naruto keluar kedai.

"Kami permisi dulu, paman." Pamit Hinata sambil menarik Naruto dengan menjewernya.

"Te, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa." Ucap paman Teuchi memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata keluar kedai sambil melambaikan tangan. Paman Teuchi menelan ludah dan merinding melihat Hinata.

Dalam hati paman Teuchi berkata 'Setahuku, Hinata-san itu orang yang lembut. Tapi selembut apa pun seorang wanita, saat sudah menjadi istri sangatlah mengerikan. Dia berani menjewer suaminya yang seorang Hokage di tempat umum.'

.

.

"Hi.. Hinata .. apa yang kau .."

"Aduhh.." Rintih Naruto kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan sakitnya jeweran sang istri.

"Tentu saja menemani mu ke kantor." Ucap Hinata Sambil tetap menjewer Naruto.

"Tapi jangan sambil menjewer ku di jalan seperti ini. Ini sangat memalukan-ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan dijewer Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam dan terus orang yang berada di jalan melihat adegan 'Sang Hokage yang di jewer istrinya' banyak yang memunculkan ekspresi di wajah masing-masing. Ada yang tertawa kecil, prihatin, cengo, heran, dan banyak macam ekspresi lainnya. Tak luput orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kantor Hokage melihat adegan serupa saat dijalan dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing.

"Hi.. Hinata.. ini sudah sampai. Jangan menjewer ku lagi." Rengek Naruto dengan telinga yang sudah memerah. Namun Hinata tetap tak menjawab dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di depan ruangan Naruto. Hinata dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan tetap menjewernya. Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru melintas disana yang menatap kearahnya. Dia mencoba meminta bantuan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, bantu aku." Ucap Naruto memelas.

Namun Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto hanya berkata "Mendokusai" lalu meninggalkannya.

"Huwaaa .. kejaaaam ..." Ucap Naruto sedih sekaligus pasrah.

(Kasian ya Naruto. Jadi gak ada kesan wibawanya. Turut sedih buat Naruto "Hiks")

(Hahahaha…. Tapi kan gokil Chi-chan . Naruto itu enak buat di Nista-kan wkwkwk :V Back to Story)

.

.

Hinata langsung melepaskan jewerannya itu.

"Aduh, duh telingaku panas sekali-ttebayo~" Rintih Naruto yang langsung mengusap telinganya.

Hinata berjalan ke meja kerja Naruto dan meletakkan kotak makan siang Naruto di sana.

"Sepertinya aku agak kelewatan." Gumam Hinata sejenak melihat kearah Naruto yang kesakitan. Di lubuk hatinya, Hinata merasa nyeri karena melihat orang yang dia sayangi terluka olehnya. Tapi mau apa dikata, dia harus cukup tegas terhadapnya.

Hinata mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ...

'Cup' Hinata mencium kening Naruto.

"Tepatilah janjimu kali ini. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata begitu lembut sampai menusuk kalbu Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertegun melihat sang istri. Naruto merasa sangat terpesona pada Hinata. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto refleks mencium singkat bibir istrinya yang tipis. Hinata tertegun karena terkejut dan pipinya merona begitu hebatnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Natuto sambil tersenyum tak lupa juga ternyata ada rona merah juga di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pulang. Karena Himawari-chan menungguku dan ada pekerjaan di rumah. Sampai bertemu di rumah Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata yang masih merona pipinya dan Naruto hanya mengusap lehernya untuk mengusir kegugupannya. Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Sesaat setelah Hinata membuka pintu, Naruto bersuara "Sampai bertemu di rumah Hinata." Dengan tersenyum lembut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantor sang suami.

(Wow .. ternyata Naruto bisa merona juga kayak Hinata ya Widya-chan. Cara malu-malunya itu juga lucu. Mereka pasangan yang menggemaskan . )

(Tapi Chi-chan dia dulu aja termasuk PEA kalo urusan cinta sampe di The Last kan? hahahaha :v #dirasengan Naruto *tepar &amp; Back to Story)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sudah sepi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun ada sesosok anak laki-laki yang masih berada di mejanya membereskan barang-barangnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari tempatnya belajar, Akademi Ninja.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menguasai jutsu ini-ttebasa! Akan kutunjukkan pada Konohamaru-sensei." Seru anak laki-laki kuning jabrik dan memiliki dua goresan di pipinya. Dia berjalan dengan semangat tanpa tau kalau ada sesosok gadis kecil mengikuti langkahnya.

"Jutsu apa yang dia kuasai? Belakangan ini aku tidak mengikutinya karena terlalu terpaku sama buku yang papa bawa." Gumam gadis itu sambil diam-diam mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku harus mencari Konohamaru-sensei?" Gumam Boruto yang sudah keliling desa namun tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya lalu disekat kasar oleh tangannya. Sementara gadis yang setia mengikuti diam-diam itu juga tidak kalah lelahnya dengan sosok yang dia ikuti saat ini.

"Sebenarnya ngapain sih dia cari Konohamaru-sensei?" Gumam gadis manis berambut hitam dengan mata obsidian sama seperti ayahnya yang merupakan teman sekaligus rival ayahnya Boruto, Uchiha Sarada.

"Hooh ternyata disana rupanya-ttebasa!" Seru Boruto langsung berjalan cepat dan membuat Sarada kaget di tempat persembunyiannya.

Sarada melihat kearah mana Boruto berjalan, dilihatnya ada sosok yang dicari-cari oleh Boruto sedang bersama penerus klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Aku tidak bisa maju dari sini, tidak ada tempat persembunyian di dekat mereka." Runtuk Sarada sambil melihat dari jauh.

.

.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Hanabi." Ucap Konohamaru sambil melihat kearah Hanabi.

"Hm." Hanabi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boruto-kun?" Ucap Hanabi bingung melihat keponakannya berada disini.

"Ah, Hanabi-bachan!" Balas Boruto.

"Kau pasti berulah lagi ya?" Selidik Hanabi sambil menatap tajam kearah Boruto.

"Tidak-ttebasa!" Ucap Boruto dengan tegasnya.

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Konohamaru-sensei." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke Konohamaru.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Hanabi agak curiga namun menyembunyikan kecurigaannya itu.

"Kalau sampai membuat masalah seperti saat patung hokage itu, akan ku laporkan pada Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan mu." Ancam Hanabi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Boruto sambil mendesah nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa." Pamit Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Konohamaru membalas lambaian tangan Hanabi sambil berkata "Baiklah hati-hati di jalan."

Sekarang Konohamaru beralih kepada Boruto. "Ada apa Boruto?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu." Balas Boruto antusias.

"Hmm ?" Gumam Konohamaru agak bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan ?" Tanya Konohamaru agak penasaran.

"Ayo ikut denganku." Ucap Boruto sambil berjalan.

Konohamaru mengikuti Boruto tanpa berkata apapun. Ternyata Sarada masih mengikuti diam-diam dari belakang sambil mengeluh, "Mau kemana sih mereka itu ? Aku sangat lelah tau. Shannarooo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Dan mereka berada di hutan kematian –yang sekarang tidak terlalu mematikan asal tidak terlalu jauh dari pembatas-. Tempat dimana Naruto beserta tim 7 dulu melakukan ujian chunin babak ke dua.

"Ini kan tempat dimana saat kak Naruto beserta tim 7 dan yang lainnya mengikuti ujian chunnin?" Seingat Konohamaru sambil memandang sekitarnya.

"Oooohh .. begitu. Tempat yang lumayan menakutkan ya." Boruto sambil mengangguk kepala dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ala sang ayah, Naruto.

"Aku ingat saat ujian chunin pada masa ayahmu dulu. Itu adalah babak ke dua ujian chunin." Lanjut Konohamaru.

"Emm .. Aku mengerti." Boruto sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Sarada juga mendengarkan Konohamaru di balik pohon. Dalam hati ia berkata 'Berarti Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bersama Nanadaime Hokage ujian di tempat ini?'

"Oh ya .. Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan ?" Tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

Sarada langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke Boruto dan fokus untuk memperhatikan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan Jutsu 'itu'-ttebasa!" Seru Boruto semangat.

"Lihat ini ..." Boruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan jurus.

"Apa yang mau dilakukannya ?" Tanya Sarada merasa penuh dengan keheranan.

"Sexy no Jutsu ..." Boruto pun mengeluarkan jurus lalu….

Boft ... Banyak asap putih yang berkumpul. Asap mulai menipis.

Jeng .. jeng ... Boruto berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang aduhaaaaaaai jangan ditanya deh. (Chi-chan : Kalian tau kan seperti apa wujudnya dan ingatlah wujud dia pas di fic sebelumnya ya || Widya-chan : kalau tidak tau silakan mampir ke fic "**Jutsu Terlarang(?)**" ya :v)

"..." Konohamaru terdiam cengo dengan darah yang mulai mengucur dari hidungnya.

"..." Sarada sangat terkejut dan shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, pipinya juga berubah menjadi merah. Disamping itu dia juga kesal dengan perbuatan Boruto dan Konohamaru karena sebagai seorang gadis dia merasa malu.

"Hohohoho aku hebat kan, Sensei?" Suara imut Boruto ala Sexy no Jutsu memecahkan keheningan dalam hutan itu.

"Uwaaaahhhh ... ternyata kau juga bisa. HEBAAAAT!" Ucap Konohamaru dengan bangganya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku lebih hebat darimu." Konohamaru memberikan tatapan meremehkan.

"Lihat ini ... Sexy No Jutsu ..." Boft ... Konohamaru berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih cantik dengan versinya. (kalau wujudnya lihat yang video yang filler tentang ujian chunnin gabungan Konoha-Suna / yang pas Naruto dan Konohamaru tanding setelah dia pulang ya XD)

.

.

"Konohamaru-sensei hebat-ttebasa!" Boruto yang masih dalam wujud gadis cantik sangat bangga. Konohamaru hanya tersenyum bangga.

Seketika Sarada langsung berlari dari balik pohon persembunyiannya menghampiri Konohamaru dan Boruto. "SHANNAROOO ...!" (teriak yang sama seperti ibunya-Sakura-saat memukul) pukulannya tepat mengenai Boruto. Boruto terlempar sejauh 5 m.

"Huwaaaaa!"

'Pluk'

Kepala Boruto sukses masuk kedalam lubang yang berada di batang pohon dan versi "Sexy no Jutsu"-miliknya menghilang digantikan sosoknya yang asli. Konohamaru langsung shock dan juga langsung kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Kalian ini sungguh memalukan! Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Sarada sangat marah dan kesal. Ekspresinya seperti Sakura saat marah. (kalian tau kan seperti apa? Wkwkwkwk :v)

'Glek.' Konohamaru terkejut melihat Sarada seperti itu dan menatap muridnya yang sudah tersangkut di lubang pohon dengan tatapan ngeri.

'Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Sakura-onesan?' Benaknya dalam hati.

"Aku akan melaporkan Konohamaru-sensei pada Hanabi-sensei soal kejadian ini!" Ucap Sarada yang penuh emosi.

"Jangaaan ... Aku mohon jangan Sarada." Ucap Konohamaru memelas.

"Wajah memelas sensei tidak akan mempan padaku." Ucap Sarada dingin khas klan Uchiha. Sarada berjalan meninggalkan Boruto yang masih tersangkut didalam lubang pohon karena pukulannya dan Konohamaru yang terpaku di tempat.

"Kejam sekali anak itu. Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya ? Matilah aku! Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sarada benar-benar melaporkannya pada Hanabi. Apa aku akan putus dengannya ?" Gumam Konohamaru berkecamuk. "Huwaaa ... aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Konohamaru sangat kalut.

"Saradaaa.. jangan laporkan aku!" Teriak Konohamaru sambil mengejar Sarada.

"Sarada!"

"….."

"Sarada jangan kau lakukan hal itu!"

"…" Sarada tak memperdulikan suara sang guru dan memilih mempercepat langkahnya yang sudah keluar dari hutan kematian. Konohamaru bergegas berlari namun berhenti sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya ? Aaaah ... sudahlah itu tidak penting. Aku harus mengejar Sarada. Sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Konohamaru melanjutkan mengejar Sarada tanpa mengingat sebenarnya ada satu orang yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oooy ... To, tolong .." Ucap Boruto terbata-bata dan berusaha melepaskan kepalanya yang tersangkut dalam pohon. "Ko, Kono...hamaru-sensei. Bantu aku dong-ttebasa! Aku tidak bisa keluar ini!"

"Kenapa kau lupa padaku dan memikirkan hubungan mu dengan Hanabi-bachan. Aku kan keadaannya parah di sini!"

"Huuuwaaaaa… Bagaimana ini-ttebasa!"Gerutu Boruto dan tetap mencoba melepaskan kepalanya. _Poor Boruto_ :v

.

.

.

.

Nah apa kubilang, ternyata efek samping 'Jutsu Terlarang' ini se-begini kuatnya. Tuh bandel sih jadi pada kena getahnya kan? Jadi, aku sarankan kalian jangan menggunakannya ya. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bisa menyebabkan kontroversi hati, gagal jantung, bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Kebukti kan khukhukhu.

Seperti kata pepatah : "Sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga, ketimpuk durian, game over". XD

.

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

.

.

.

.

.

Widya : yepeeee, akhirnya beres juga hahahaha. Gimana-gimana para readers sekalian :3 apakah fic sequel ini koplak atau somplak atau ancur sehingga aku harus menghapusnya?

Widya : oh satu hal lagi, akan ku perkenalkan temanku yang membantuku membuat fic kolaborasi ini. Namanya adalah Chisato-chan –maaf ya nama asli ku samarkan jadi jepang hahahaha- :v kita ngerjain ini ditengah UAS kita loh ya hahahaha. :v

Chisato : Hallo semuanya :D

Widya : Nah dia ini teman sekampusku loh. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan yang setipe kalo urusan anime Naruto di kampus. Hahahahaha… karena kali ini Naruto-niichan tidak mau membantuku membalas review, aku minta tolong sama Chi-chan untuk membacakannya ya :D

Widya : Seperti biasa, aku balas komentar-komentar kalian di fic sebelumnya "**Jutsu Terlarang (?)**" yang tidak login disini. Semoga kalian membacanya ya, karena aku tidak tau cara menghubungi kalian. Bagi yang login, aku sudah memberi jawabannya ke kalian. Semoga saja kalian membaca fic-ku yang ini juga ya. :3

Chisato : eh komenannya lebih dikit ya?

Widya : iya, tapi gpp deh. Aku juga senang kok. Walau sedikit yang penting ada yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review ceritaku itu hehehe. Oh satu hal lagi makasih yang mau men-favoritkan cerita-ceritaku ya aku senang sekali :3

Chisato : Baiklah, aku bacakan review dari **NamikazeARES**. Maaf banget kalo ada kata-kata yang bikin pusing dan hilang. :'(

Widya : Iya aku minta maaaaaaaf dengan saaangaaaat soal hal itu. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa bisa ada yang hilang begitu. Padahal aku sudah meminta Chi-chan untuk jadi betatest-reader'ku untuk mengecek disana-sini.

Chisato : iya aneh banget kenapa pas cek sudah rapi tapi hasil jadinya ternyata berantakan banget. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf ya.

Widya : dan maksud pertanyaan atau pernyataan ya? Itu kalau dipikir-pikir pas ngeluarin jutsu 'Nista' itu di dalam sejarah pasti ga dimasukin kan? Soalnya mana mungkin menulis hal seperti itu untuk di ketahui kalangan umum nantinya.

Chisato : iya, bisa-bisa satu desa, eh bukan, seluruh dunia shinobi bakalan pelajarin jutsu nista itu hahahaha…

Widya : hahahaha aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu loh akan terjadi, pasti akan sangat menyeramkan wkwkwkwkwk :v aaah, makasih untuk kritiknya ya, semoga yang ini tidak membuatmu pusing. Lamjut Chi-chan :3

Chisato : berikutnya untuk **nectarinia99**, waah kau balas ke blognya ya?

Widya : iya nih abisnya aku ga tau menghubunginya dari mana karena dia ga ada aku FFN, tapi dia ngasih aku kunci untuk menemukannya. Bahkan kita jadi teman saling share tentang Naruto hahaha. Oh ya komentnya udah kubalas di FB ya :D

Chisato : baiklah, aku lanjut deh kalo sudah di balas hehehe. Berikutnya untuk **nonggeng di tengah jalan**, eeh nama apa ini?

Widya : sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau Chi-chan, Naruto-nii juga komentar nama macam apa itu? Tapi mungkin biar ga mainstream kali hahaha… :V

Chisato : hhmmm, eeeeeh? Cieee ada penggemar setia tuh sampe ngibarin bendera gambar kau. :3

Widya : heh masa? #cengo sambil ngelirik isi review

Chisato : ciee-cieee eheeem bisa kali somethingnya. #tersenyum licik

Widya : ebuset dah #shock sama Chi-chan. Lagian gambarnya yg dibendera pastinya ya gambar profil FFN-ku hahaha ga mungkin lah aku yang asli :v udah aah Chi-chan lanjutin lagi.

Chisato : dan yang terakhir untuk **hqhqhq**, hahahaha aku juga ngakak kok baca yang sebelumnya. Semoga fic ini juga bikin anda ngakak ya .

Widya : Yooooossshaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga membacakan balasan review dari kalian semua :D Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku ^_^

Chisato : Di sini aku mau jujur ya .. Sebenarnya aku sama Widya-chan ada niat pengen buat cerita nista tentang Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi susah buat bikin mereka jadi agak nista. Ide-ide nista yang mengalir hanya tentang Naruto terus. Huft ...

Widya : kalau itu memang susah Chi-chan, kita kan sama-sama tau kalau watak Sasuke-nya yang brrrrr~ bikin menggigil serasa di kutub hiii….. Tapi kalo di buat out of character mungkin aja bisa hahahaha.. Apalagi kan sekarang dia udah ga kayak es batu hahahaha…. :v

Chisato : Hahaha baiklah, kalo gitu sampai di sini dulu ya semua readers yang terhormat, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya ya :D # melambaikan tangan.

.

.

Sign,

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa &amp; Chisato-chan


End file.
